The present invention relates generally to insect swatters, and more particularly, to an insect swatter having sticky surfaces for trapping insects by means of flapping the insect swatter directly against the insect.
Heretofore, insecticides have been widely applied to get rid of undesirable insects such as houseflies, mosquitoes, gnats and cockroaches. Most insecticides, nevertheless, represent a further contamination to the atmosphere and also the environment. The use of insecticides is even more undesirable if there are small children in the family. Also, the application of insecticides may destroy the ecological equilibrium of the earth. For years, many efforts have been made to maintain a hygienic and clean environment. However, most insects continue to thrive, especially in tropical and sub-tropical areas. This has been very annoying!
In many cases, the use of insect swatters is inevitable. However, the use of conventional insect swatters is inconvenient due to their unsatisfactory structure.
Conventional insect swatters are generally constructed from a thin sheet connected to a handle. When utilized, it is required to grip the handle and swat the insect against a solid object such as a wall.
Conventional insect swatters suffer from the following drawbacks:
1. The insect swatter deforms due to its single sheet structure after a period of use which causes the results of swatting insects to be unsatisfactory.
2. The body of insect that stains the solid object and therefore creates a cleaning problem.